Responsabilidades
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Ella debía entenderlo. Ishbal era una herida abierta en toda Amestris, especialmente en aquellos que lo vivieron el carne propia. Debía entender que, aquella era la única manera en que sus sueños dejen de convertirse en pesadillas por las noches. Cap I. Felix Dispensari. RoyRiza. Post Manga/Brotherhood.
1. Prologo

_FullMetal Alchemist_, es obra magistral de Hiromu Arakawa. Ergo, todos los personajes (a excepción obvia de uno) le pertenecen. Tan solo la trama es mía y está dedicada a **Onmyuji**. ¡Gracias por tu infinita paciencia, guapa!

«_Bendito sea para siempre aquel que le dio al hombre una compañera, y puso en ella el encanto irresistible que suaviza a un mismo tiempo nuestro carácter y nuestras desgracias_».

Antonio Nariño_*_ _La Bagatela_ (1811).

Responsabilidades

Por: Sessha Jazmin

Prólogo 

«_En tus ojos brilla la determinación_».

En medio de sus tinieblas, Roy Mustang recordó las palabras de Lust.

«_La verdad castiga a los que son demasiado pretenciosos. Los castiga con justicia_».

Por inercia, elevó una de sus manos hasta la altura de sus ojos. No veía nada. Los cerró, hundiéndose aún más en las tinieblas.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, sintió el hiriente sol de Ishbal golpeándole la vista. Nuevamente, llevado por la inercia, volvió a elevar sus manos a la altura de sus ojos. Ahí estaban sus guantes de alquimista; puestos en su lugar como un arma sin seguro y lista para ser utilizada. Levantó el rostro y divisó a lo lejos la figura de Riza. Su sexto sentido le dijo que algo andaba mal con ella. Mustang se echó a correr en dirección a ella. Sus botas se hundían el la fina arena del desierto pero a él no le importaba. Solamente quería llegar a ella.

—_Mustang-san_ —La rubia estaba de rodillas, mirando al suelo. Roy notó con horror que estaba trémula y con el torso desnudo.

—_Riza_ —farfulló el alquimista. La joven siquiera levantó el rostro cuándo su superior se acercó a ella dispuesto a cubrirla con su capa. Ella solo atinó a cubrir el nacimiento de sus senos con sus temblorosos brazos.

La capa blanca se le cayó de las manos cuando vio que el tatuaje de la espalda de Riza sangraba y la savia se deslizaba por su piel tersa hasta llegar a la arena.

—_¡Riza_! —asustado, volvió a llamarla.

—_Mustang-san._ «Alquimista de Fuego» —La joven lo miró a los ojos. Roy palideció. Aquellos no eran los ojos de la francotiradora. Eran rojos. Rojos como los de un ishbalí; y lo miraban cargados de odio.

—¡_Riza_! —repitió, desesperado. Pero cuándo alargó los brazos en dirección a ella, lo que vio, lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Los círculos de transmutación grabados en sus guantes, también lloraban sangre.

.

—Brigadier Mustang, ¡despierte por favor!

Roy abrió los ojos. A su lado, la teniente coronel Riza Hawkeye lo miraba con aire preocupado. Suspiró aliviado. Los orbes de su teniente eran del mismo color de siempre.

—Se ha quedado dormido, señor. Murmuraba en sueños —Riza respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

«_Así que había sido eso_», pensó. Volvió a suspirar con pesadumbre. La misma pesadilla, otra vez. ¿Siquiera en los sueños podía descansar?

— ¿Se siente bien, brigadier? —inquirió Hawkeye a sabiendas que, por más que él afirme que si, la verdadera respuesta era otra.

Roy se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apesadumbrado. No importaba cuanto trabajase en pos de Ishbal. Aun si él mismo recomponía cada ladrillo destruido con sus manos desnudas, jamás podría redimirse por completo de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella masacre.

Riza lo observaba en silencio. Lo conocía demasiado como para saber que había tenido una nueva pesadilla. La angustia en su rostro, usualmente arrogante y decidido, lo delataba. Sacudió la cabeza en forma casi imperceptible. No era la primera vez. A pesar de que todos los días, él llegaba con una vitalidad abrumadora y una sonrisa de suficiencia que luego mudaba en un puchero al ver las pilas de papeleo por revisar que lo esperaban es su escritorio, a pesar de las bromas sobre oficiales femeninas vistiendo minifaldas y algún que otro gruñido molesto por tanto papeleo, ella podía notar un par de líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos que le hablaban de noches angustiosas y despertares abruptos.

Le comprendía. También había noches en las que una pesadilla la devolvía a Ishbal o al fatídico «Día Prometido». También ella despertaba sudando frío en su cama solitaria. Entonces, Black Hayate aullaba en tono lastimero y, de un salto, se acurrucaba en la cama junto a ella, consolándola en silencio.

Con la llegada del amanecer las cosas eran distintas. Ella era la guardiana de las espaldas del brigadier. Su camarada. Quien mejor le conocía. Quien nunca olvidaba las metas que se habían propuesto. Quien trabajaba hombro con hombro junto a él para reconstruir Ishbal y para acortar su camino hacia la cima. Y también, era ella la única que podía apuntarle con un arma si sentía que él se estaba desviando del camino trazado.

—Teniente coronel, ¿podría escoltarme hasta mi casa? —Roy la sacó de sus cavilaciones—, estoy algo cansado por el trabajo de hoy.

Riza giró la vista hacia la pila de documentos sin firmar. Usualmente le habría dicho que ni siquiera había ojeado la cuarta parte de ellos por estar holgazaneando con Havoc. Pero en lugar de eso, asintió secamente y se acercó al perchero de donde colgaba la gabardina del brigadier y alistaba las llaves del coche. Las calles de Cuidad del Este estaban vacías a pesar de que no era aún muy tarde. Roy miraba con apatía las calles silenciosas a través de la ventanilla, mientras meditaba. Pesadillas ¿por qué las volvía a tener de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo? Cuando había vuelto de la guerra, eran recurrentes, pero, con el tiempo, fueron mermando. Más nunca desaparecían.

Con todo el asunto de los hermanos Elric y las numerosas peripecias que estos acarreaban a su vida, las fue olvidando poco a poco; se perdían en la nebulosa de su mente y aparecían raras veces. Pero luego del día en que perdió la vista, volvieron. Incluso más agresivas que antaño. En medio de su noche permanente, solo había dos cosas que podía ver, a la pieza más importante de su tablero de ajedrez Riza, y sus pesadillas.

Pero el trabajo duro que se había auto impuesto, con ayuda de sus hombres y de su teniente, lo mantenían ocupado en cuerpo y alma, aunque solamente durante el día. En las noches, Ishbal volvía a tomar sus recuerdos.

Mustang miró de soslayo a su teniente. Supuso que ella también tenía aquellos recuerdos dolorosos en su mente, pero, a diferencia suya, sabía guardárselos para sí misma.

Se sintió tonto, como un niño pequeño. Durante el día podía andar a sus anchas sin recordar nada ni pensar en nada que no fuera el trabajo. Pero en las noches, se sentía vulnerable, desprotegido.

Hawkeye paró el coche frente a su edificio.

—Llegamos, brigadier —anunció la teniente.

—¿Podría acompañarme, teniente? —preguntó él, al bajar del coche.

—Sabe que no es correcto, señor —como siempre, Riza respondió con una correcta negativa.

—Solo hasta mi puerta, teniente. ¿Eso es malo? —Roy intentó gastar una broma, pero sus ojos estaban desprovistos del brillo infantil que solía acompañar a aquellas frases. Riza volvió a asentir y lo siguió.

Mustang buscó las llaves de su casa con la teniente pisándole los talones. Se sentía como un niño con temor a la oscuridad. Giró el pomo y entró a la casa.

—Me retiro, señor —Riza intentó despedirse de él poniendo la _mano a la visera_*, pero Roy la tomó del brazo.

—Quédate —susurró el moreno.

—Sabe que no es correcto, señor —repitió la rubia.

—Por favor —No era una orden, era una súplica.

Riza entró junto a Mustang y lo vio echarse en uno de los sillones. Ella se sentó al borde del sillón, junto a él.

—¿Tiene usted pesadillas, teniente? —De repente, Roy disparó la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta.

Riza abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, demostrando su sorpresa.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, señor? —inquirió, intentando mantener su voz neutra.

—Porque temo a la oscuridad, con ella vienen las pesadillas, teniente —confesó Mustang.

Riza lo miró. Otra vez enterraba su cara entre sus manos, como un niño entristecido.

Todas las mujeres tienen algo de madres, y Riza Hawkeye no es la excepción. Lo tomó con suavidad de los hombros y lo acunó en su regazo. Masajeó las hebras de ébano del alquimista como si de un niño se tratase.

—¿Tiene usted pesadillas, teniente? —repitió el brigadier.

—Viví lo mismo que usted, señor —respondió ella.

—Entonces. ¿Todos los veteranos de guerra las tenemos, Riza? —Mustang pronunció el nombre de pila de su subordinada con suavidad.

—No todos —afirmó la aludida—. Solo quienes sentimos remordimientos por lo que hemos hecho, Mustang-san —Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Riza lo llamó igual que cuándo compartían el mismo hogar y él era solo un aprendiz de alquimista.

Él la miró y sintió el impulso de besar aquellos labios que con palabras, trataban de consolarlo. Jamás habían ido más allá de un beso furtivo; si tan solo esa ley no existiera…

Riza entendió lo que la mirada de Roy decía en silencio. Dejando de lado sus rangos en la milicia de Amestris, se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de él. Roy sonrió.

—¿Qué podemos hacer entonces, Riza? —preguntó Mustang aún con la pequeña pero triste sonrisa en los labios.

—Nada —Riza suspiró—. Nada más que caminar hacia adelante y tratar de enmendar nuestros pecados. Tenemos brazos fuertes para trabajar y piernas firmes para andar, ¿cierto?

Roy Mustang asintió. El silencio volvió a reinar en el pequeño departamento del brigadier. Riza siguió meciéndole los cabellos como si él fuera un chico asustado que buscaba refugio en el regazo femenino. En el fondo, ella sabía que aún era un chico asustado por todo lo que había vivido. Y también, sabía que era un hombre atormentado por todo lo que había hecho. Al igual que ella. Pero que debían seguir adelante. Era la única manera.

Y por primera vez en muchas lunas, el brigadier Roy Mustang, logró dormir sin pesadillas.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Ok, ok, esto es solo el comienzo. Una introducción. Pienso extenderlo por varios capítulos. Sé que esto difiere un poco del IC de este par, pero si me he salido un poco de la raya es porque quiero tomarlo desde una perspectiva un tanto distinta: la de los veteranos de guerra. Conocí a varios veteranos de la Guerra del Chaco (1932-1935), hoy ya ancianos, que aún recuerdan con nitidez aquel escenario dantesco y que aún despiertan por las noches a causa de una pesadilla. Eso, y otras cosas más es lo que quiero abordar en este fic.

Nuevamente, gracias a la guapura de Onmyuji, quien me ha asesorado en ciertos puntos donde el fic se me «trancaba». Por y para vos, amiga.

No todo es angustia aquí. Os prometo un poco de todo.

_Alis Volat Propris_

22 de septiembre de 2013 ¡Día del biólogo! La he pasado genial con mis compañeros y futuros colegas. No os imagináis lo maravillosa que es la biología ; )

*Antonio Nariño (1765-1823) periodista, político y militar neogranadino. Fue el primero en traducir la «_Declaración de los Derechos del Hombre y del Ciudadano_» en nuestro continente. Se le considera precursor de la independencia de la hoy denominada Colombia. De pluma filosa, su periódico «_La Bagatela_», logró la caída de Jorge Tadeo Lozano, primer gobernador de Cundinamarca. La frase que he utilizado, es parte del poema «_Sueños»_, dedicado póstumamente a su esposa (Si, es uno de mis ídolos).

*Mano a la visera: en mi país, es el equivalente al saludo militar.

—Brigadier: antiguo rango inmediatamente superior al de coronel e inmediatamente inferior al de general. Hoy día se utiliza su equivalente: «General de brigada», pero su uso sigue siendo aceptado por la RAE; ya como arcaísmo.

Editado el 24 de septiembre de 2013.


	2. Felix Dispensari

«_[…]Todo el mundo es ilusión; la vida misma no es sino un sueño, pero de todos los sueños, el más dulce sin duda es el amor_».

Antonio Nariño. «_Sueños_». _La Bagatela_ (1811).

Responsabilidades

Por: Sessha Jazmin

Capítulo I

Felix Dispensari*

Roy despertó gracias a un haz de luz que se coló por la ventana. Tardó unos segundos en recordar porqué se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Sus ojos recorrieron salón vacío y comprendió que Riza se había marchado luego de dejarlo dormido. Se llevó dos dedos a los labios, justo donde la teniente había depositado un cándido beso. Una sonrisa los curvó al recordar cómo había desnudado su alma ante ella y, lejos de sentirse vulnerable, pudo apaciguar un poco su atormentado corazón. Aquella fue la primera noche, en mucho tiempo, en la que Ishbal no aparecía como una sombra que emulaba al mismísimo _Pride_ y lo arrastraba al infierno.

—Hawkeye —Trazó una línea imaginaria con sus dedos sobre sus labios—. No, Riza —susurró. Aquella mujer de semblante impasible no solo era la guardiana de sus espaldas.

_También lo cuidaba de sí mismo._

Se incorporó de un salto, mirando con algo de pena el uniforme con el cual se había quedado dormido; buscó su reloj de plata en los bolsillos y se asombró de ver cuan tarde era. Salió como un ventarrón de su departamento. No podía llegar tarde al cuartel.

.

.

.

.

.

Los trabajos de reconstrucción de Ishbal iban a pasos lentos pero seguros. Tanto Scar como el Mayor Miles estaban haciendo un trabajo estupendo; el brigadier Mustang tampoco se quedaba atrás. Haciendo acopio de su valor, viajaba con frecuencia a la otrora arena de batalla junto con su equipo, se entrevistaba con el jefe supremo de los supervivientes y disponía de la brigada para cualquier labor que surgiese de forma intempestiva. Sin embargo, a pesar de mantener su semblante serio, mientras se conversaba con aquellas personas, su mente no dejaba de recordarle lo que aquel lugar significaba para él y para su teniente coronel. En el habían matado; con una bala que parecía venir de ninguna parte, o con un chasquido de dedos. Le parecía una agridulce ironía que, aquellos que dejaron solo ruinas, fueran los mismos que trataban de reconstruir a aquel pueblo que anteriormente habían intentado hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. No podía olvidar que sus manos habían truncado el futuro de muchos y generado miradas de odio en otros. Tampoco podía evitar sentirse indigno de aquellas esperanzadas miradas carmesíes. Acaso creyendo que él representaba una tabla de salvación para todos.

Entonces las pesadillas volvían. Y sus ojos se nublaban de angustia y desazón.

Y ahí estaba ella, con el hombro dispuesto, con los brazos abiertos, con una mirada compasiva.

—¿Remordimientos? —Scar caminaba a su lado, con la mirada fija frente a las casitas de piedra que se levantaban gracias al trabajo de todos. Mustang divisó a Havoc y a Breda en la distancia. Oyó claramente la pregunta seca de su antiguo enemigo, sin embargo, no contestó.

—El que sufre dolor puede dormir en paz, mas el que lo produce no concibe un sueño tranquilo —A pesar de que Mustang podía oírlo, sentía que el ishbalí hablaba para sus fueros internos.

—¿Qué se puede hacer? —se aventuró a indagar.

—Vivir —Scar respondió con simpleza, como si aquella fuese una respuesta para sí mismo y no para el brigadier. Los pasos de ambos se detuvieron frente a una atalaya. En lo alto, el führer Grumman observaba los trabajos que se desarrollaban a sus pies. Espada en mano, expresión complacida. Mustang vio, como en un espejismo, al führer de otro tiempo, mirando con complacencia la destrucción que a sus pies se extendía. Viró el rostro y le pareció ver a Hughes a su lado, como en el día en que le prometió estar a su lado, para ayudarlo a llegar a la cima; y poner en marcha sus genuinos ideales de una nación en paz. Para proteger a todos.

Parpadeó. No, ya no estaban en aquellos tiempos, tampoco los homúnculos estaban al frente de todo, moviendo los hilos, como si fuese un espectáculo de marionetas. Tampoco Hughes estaba a su lado, sino un ishbalí que, a su manera, procuraba limpiar su consciencia después de años de odio y venganza.

_«Vivir»._ Eso le había dicho Scar.

«_Avanzar hacia adelante, con los brazos fuertes para trabajar y piernas fuertes para andar»_, las palabras de Riza.

Se miró las manos, desprovistas de sus guantes. Esbozó una sonrisa, sincera. Vivir y avanzar hacia adelante. Podía hacer ambas cosas, ¿cierto?

—Scar —llamó la atención del ishbalí, quien se había quedado mirando fijamente a Grumman—. ¿Cómo van los trabajos de reconstrucción en la escuela?

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel día pintaba de ser terriblemente largo y tedioso. El bochorno de media mañana se extendía como una seda invisible por todo el cuartel del Este, cubriéndolo todo de sopor. Como era su costumbre, Roy Mustang dejaba al papeleo acumularse lentamente sobre su escritorio mientras oía a sus subordinados apostar –por enésima vez- contra Havoc y su nueva conquista. Mas cuando la teniente coronel Hawkeye hizo acto de presencia en la oficina, todos, incluso él, dejaron de holgazanear. Riza echó una mirada reprobatoria a sus compañeros y a su superior antes de avanzar hacia él con un par de sobres acunados en su pecho.

—Correspondencia —Extendió los sobres hacia él—, señor —añadió antes de girarse y volver a su escritorio. Estaba segura de que se quedaría –nuevamente- con el brigadier hasta que él terminase de firmar los papeles que dormían frente a él.

Mustang abrió el primer sobre. Era una postal de Acero junto con el nuevo miembro de su familia. Al dorso, la firma de Winry le enviaba saludos. Claro, Acero no le enviaría una postal solo por «_finezas_». Siempre era su esposa quien lo hacía, aunque generalmente se lo enviaba a Riza.

Cuando vio los sellos oficiales en el segundo sobre y reconoció la caligrafía, frunció levemente el ceño. Cuando leyó el contenido de la misiva, su expresión cambió. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—Hawkeye —llamó. La aludida levantó el rostro hacia él—. Nos llaman a Ciudad Central en carácter urgente —No podía ocultar su sorpresa—. Busque un tren lo antes posible, el führer nos espera.

.

Llegaron a Central al filo del atardecer. Las sombras iban tomando lentamente las calles de la cuidad. Tomaron el coche, que ya los estaba esperando y se dirigieron al Cuartel General. Grumman los esperaba. Roy palideció. ¿Por qué el consejo estaba ahí?

—Lamento haberlos llamado tan intempestivamente —El führer habló, omitiendo el saludo protocolar e ignorando el de sus subordinados—. Tomen asiento.

_«¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?»_

—Ustedes —empezó Grumman—, conocen la Ley Anti-fraternización ¿cierto?

«_Por dios_», pensó Mustang. ¿Acaso alguien había pillado los las miradas, los abrazos de consuelo que su teniente le daba luego de sus pesadillas y lo había interpretado de manera equivocada? Miró de soslayo a Riza, notó cómo sus músculos se tensaban antes de responder:

—Si, señor.

—Entonces saben que las relaciones interpersonales están prohibidas ¿o me equivoco, teniente coronel? —Grumman se veía serio.

Roy estuvo a punto de replicar. De decir que aquello era un malentendido. Que entre ellos no había nada –por más que ambos lo desearan-, pero la voz de Riza lo acalló.

—Si, señor —repitió, tensa.

—Tranquila, teniente —Súbitamente, la voz del führer cambió, como si aquello fuera solo una charla informal—. Sabemos que ustedes no han roto esa ley.

—¿Entonces? —Mustang no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y, sin querer, pronunció aquella palabra en voz alta.

—Queremos hacerles algunas preguntas —Un miembro del consejo, hasta ese momento silencioso, habló.

—Ustedes se conocieron durante su estadía en la casa de Hawkeye como aprendiz de alquimista, ¿cierto Mustang? —Roy recordó que el führer era el abuelo materno de su teniente, lo miró de soslayo. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? ¿Acaso no lo había dicho él mismo, que no había nada por lo qué castigarlos?

—Sí, señor —afirmó.

—También han estado juntos combatiendo en Ishbal.

—Así es, señor.

—Y desde el final de la guerra que están Hawkeye es su asistente personal.

Roy volvió a dar una repuesta afirmativa. ¿A qué quería llegar aquel viejo zorro?

—Bien, por todo ello, ustedes quedan exentos de la ley Anti-fraternización. Tienen mucho más tiempo de conocerse que el que llevan vistiendo el uniforme militar. Son libres de hacer con sus vidas lo que deseen sin que ello afecte vuestras carreras en la milicia de Amestris.

A Roy se le congelaron las ideas.

—¿Perdón señor? —Incluso Riza estaba demasiado anonada que lo demostraba en su rostro, usualmente grave.

—Hemos decidido dar pie a una dispensa solicitada hace algún tiempo —respondió un miembro del consejo.

—Pero nosotros no… —Mustang intentaba poner sus ideas en orden.

—Ustedes no han solicitado dispensa alguna, Mustang. Lo sabemos.

—Entonces… ¿Quién fue? —atinó a preguntar Riza.

—Alguien que los conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo —afirmó Grumman—. El brigadier Maes Hughes, poco antes de su muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

Si en aquel momento, Roy Mustang hubiese salido de su estado de sopor, hubiera besado a Hawkeye en medio de todos aquellos consejeros y del mismo führer, el abuelo de Riza sin importarle que todos se quedasen mirándolos, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Ambos tardaron en digerir la noticia. Después, las aguas fueron tomando el curso correcto.

El «_noviazgo_» (si se lo podía llamar así) fue rápido, y la ceremonia de boda, sencilla. No había necesidad de palabras poéticas ni declaraciones donde el amor había echado raíces hacía tiempo.

A veces, durante su corto noviazgo, se besaban. Ya sin la culpa por una ley rota; ya sin el extraño aliciente de saber que era a hurtadillas de todos. Eran otros besos, cargados de sentimientos que explosionaban en sus oídos y los arrastraba lejos de todo lo que les rodeaba. Entonces, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, uno de los dos abría los ojos y se separaba dolorosamente de los labios del otro, acaso tan sedientos como los propios.

Cada uno se marchaba para su casa, no sin antes volver a besarse; pero con un beso cándido, casi inocente. Habían esperado demasiado, aún podían esperar un poco más.

Después, tuvieron tiempo de entrelazar sus manos y viajar juntos hacia otros lares. Podían recorrer juntos cada centímetro de piel; reconocer cada íntimo recoveco; trazar una línea infinita desde cualquier punto de aquel mapa invisible. Perdían la noción del tiempo al desnudar sus almas y sus cuerpos; al besar cada cicatriz con ansiedad, esperando hacerlas desaparecer para siempre.

Porque se amaban. Con la pasión de dos adolescentes, con la sabiduría de dos adultos. Se amaban con rabia, con desesperación. Con todo, con nada. Como siempre, como nunca.

Con un amor nacido frente a la tumba del maestro Hawkeye, donde compartieron sus sueños todavía jóvenes, ingenuos y puros; o quizás después, en las trincheras de Ishbal, donde sus sueños se estrellaron contra la ineluctable realidad y conocieron el horror en carne viva. Un amor que fue creciendo, curtiéndose con el tiempo; como una flor en el desierto, acaso sin que ellos mismos se diesen cuenta de su existencia.

Cualquiera fueran las razones, siquiera valía un segundo detenerse a pensar en ellas. No cuando estaban juntos, completamente juntos. Al fin.

Con ella, Roy olvidaba sus pesadillas y el sabor agridulce que dejaban en él, otros cuerpos. Con ella no era el «_Alquimista de Fuego_», sino un simple ser humano. Solo Roy.

Con él, Riza dejaba de lado su rol de guardiana, para pasar a sentirse protegida entre los brazos fuertes de él. Con él, no era el «_Ojo de Halcón_», sino una mujer como cualquiera. Solo Riza.

_Nada más. Todo a la vez._

.

.

—Ganaste, Hughes —De pie, frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo, con un ramo de lirios blancos en la mano, Mustang esbozó una sonrisa—. Mira —La argolla de su dedo anular brillaba, reflejando la luz del sol—; tengo a una gran mujer al lado mío, tal cual tú querías. Maldito zorro. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el «_consíguete una buena esposa de una vez_» iba tan en serio?

Riza giró el rostro hacia Roy, el ceño levemente fruncido, como dando un silencioso reproche, pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos de un matiz entre severo y divertido. Roy Mustang la abrazó desde atrás. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella. Riza cerró también sus orbes cuando sintió las manos grandes de él, rodear las suyas, pequeñas, al tiempo que bajaban con lentitud hacia su abultado vientre.

Tiempo antes, frente a esa misma lápida, surgieron nubarrones de tormenta. Había llovido despidiendo a una vida que se había apagado; pero ahora, el sol brillaba sobre ella, por una vida que estaba por llegar.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Pensaba subirlo exactamente el 3 de octubre, pero ese día estaba con el corazón en un puño. Nuevamente la muerte tocó con cinismo a mi puerta, para anunciarme que se llevaba de mi lado a un amigo insustituible. No hay palabras que describan todo lo que sentí al saberlo. Sin embargo, días después mis otros amigos, Miguel y Angie, me confiaron que el bebé que esperan es una niña. Aphril viene en camino, sana, bella y perfecta.

¡Oh, agridulce ironía! Un día enterraba a un amigo, al otro veía el milagro gestarse en el vientre de Angie. Eso me ha animado más que nada.

Ahora al fic. Dada de lo que ha contado ha afectado el desarrollo del fic, salvo el último párrafo, que es un homenaje a mi amigo.

En mi opinión, este par siquiera necesita casarse. Cuando hay amor, este se demuestra de tantas maneras como personas en el mundo; pero, para efectos prácticos, he decidido que llevasen una alianza. Gracias por leer… y por aguantar el lamento que tenía atorado en la garganta.

*El título del capitulo significa «_dispensa feliz_», en latín.

Alis Volat Propris.

20 de octubre de 2013, domingo.


End file.
